


Akademia Another

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rating May Change, She's a grad student, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: Slice of life AU series centered around grad student WoL, her relationships, and the singular Emet-Selch.Prompt focused after the initial few chapters!





	1. Introductions

You need a different job. 

While spending your days surrounded by the pleasant scent of tea and coffee is definitely a plus, and the hours are more than fair, pampering the higher strung students on campus is going to make you grey before your time. You've been applying everywhere, but particularly hoping for an academic position-TA, or ideally, research assistant_ Something _to advance your career experience instead of another service related job. Lahabrea always opens up a half dozen positions, requirements as varied as the man's many experiments. If you were honest with yourself, what you really wanted was to work with the Architect. Emet-Selch opens up only one requisition each year, and often as not the position goes unfulfilled. Better odds are getting to TA for Hythlodaeus in the same department, but you're determined. Ever since taking Emet-Selch's class on architectural engineering, the idea of assisting under him had lingered while your days were otherwise full of coursework and the cafe.

The jingle of the door draws you from your musings as a familiar elezen enters your domain.

"Aymeric! Your usual?"

He grants you one of his particular smiles and nods, head barely clearing the entryway. You start on his birch syrup laced tea while he takes his usual seat at the table next to your counter. All the better to chat between orders, a comfortable routine you two had established early on in your tenure. You'd miss the handsome man, if you got a position elsewhere. While the stares that follow him are vexing to be included in, the man himself is a pleasure to spend time with, and as a staple at the coffee shop there is ample time to spend with him. A few deft turns later, and you hand him his Ishgardian tea.

"I don't know what I'd do without you and your most excellent tea, friend." Aymeric sighs in contentment as the steam warms his cold-reddened nose. "Your craft is without peer."

You sigh, exasperated at the many times refused compliment. "Lucia's tea is just as good as mine, Aymeric. The only difference is the extra birch syrup pump I give you,_ that's all_. You'd buy the syrup alone if you could." 

Teasing banter flows easily between you two, made simple to continue by his strategic choice of table near your counter, fluidly moving on to class topics and campus news. While not a gossip, Aymeric nonetheless collects interesting tidbits to share during your chats -- his time studying under Elidibus showing clear results. 

Yes, you sigh, you'll miss this easy company.

A chime and rush of cold from the door brings you back from the pleasant interlude, and your shift continues.

* * *

Akademia life is tough, but fulfilling. Garlemald's chilly climate keeps most students bundled tightly, silhouettes like marshmallows as they traverse the sprawling campus. The buildings are from another time, recreated perfectly in Akademia Anyder's image. Polished stone and glass stand out from the snow laden land, interspersed with elegant lampposts. Carefully laid pathways wind between evergreen foliage, providing shade and living scenery on campus. The prettier plants are contained within the Phytobiology greenhouses, safe from the bitter climate.

Students come from every race and creed to study at this illustrious institution. Biology, Engineering, the Arts -- the professorship and coursework available are equally as varied as the student body. Each of the thirteen departments have their own segment of campus, their halls composed of classrooms and labs, with faculty housing in the midst of it all. Though most professors held homes off campus, weather and work load occasionally necessitated a stay on the grounds. Student dorms, shops, bars, and other community services ring the outer edge of campus, your former workplace among them.

Your dorm is right by the cafe, affording you an easy walk to work for the couple of years you staffed its counter. Bidding your roommate and pet chocotiel farewell, you head off to your morning classes. As is your habit, you leave comfortably in advance of your next class. The snow crunches satisfyingly under your boots as you stride along the crowded path to the Architect's hall. Unmelted snow bordering the stone walkway discourages alternate routes, leading to excess congestion after snowfall. Not discouraging enough for some, however, as Estinien hops gracefully from the snowbank to walk alongside you. His steps are light as ever, barely there despite his looming stature. A furrowed brow is his habitual mood, especially this early in the morning, and you think nothing of his usual expression until he speaks.

"I heard from Aymeric that you're quitting your job?" 

You sigh at his pronouncement,_ of course_ the two Ishgardians in your life would share that news.

"I am."

"Well do you have something lined up? I know your tea making skills will be sorely missed..." he grumbles. 

Being roommates with the birch syrup obsessed Aymeric would likely be uncomfortable in the near future. For that matter, so would running into him on campus. You'd half expected Aymeric to offer you a job as his personal tea crafter when you'd shared your imminent job change with him. He'd been so despondent.

"Not as yet, but--" Estinien reaches out and tugs at your arm, pulling you to a stop. Students part around the pair of you and continue on to their classes undisturbed. His expression darkens and you're unsurprised when his next words are a growl.

"You're quitting with no job lined up? Seriously? I expect that from the Leveilleur brat, not _you_."

"_If you'd let me finish_," you bite back, bristling at the comparison. You're more than capable of holding your own against his grouching, with competitive streaks common ground between you two. It's one of the several reasons you get along so well, 'like a house on fire' as Aymeric is fond of saying. A pointed look at Estinien's unwelcome hand still on your arm and he releases you swiftly, arm jerking back like he's been burned.

"As I was_ saying_, I've applied to every open job listing and some unlisted ones to boot. If things get tight, my roommate promised he'd get me in contact with the Falling Snow's barkeep for a temp job -- they always need extra hands."

"Ah yes, your_ roommate_. That paragon of virtue, Thancred was it?" 

Musical notes signaling next bells' classes suddenly roll across campus, interrupting him. Both you and Estinien freeze at the sound, then turn as one to sprint along the newly empty walkway to the Architect's hall.

"We'll continue this later," you pant, barely keeping up with the athletic elezen. He smirks down at you.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Across the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascians appear!

Lahabrea enters the faculty lounge and is immediately greeted by the sight of Emet's booted feet dangling off the end of the sofa. Sighing to himself, the Speaker claims the coffee table and adjacent armchair instead. The shuffling of papers and Lahabrea's muttering tarnishes the ideal nap conditions Emet has been cultivating, and he sits up to grimace at the intrusion.

"I was having the most lovely nap Lahabrea." Emet covers a wide yawn behind a gloved hand. "What, pray tell, has you in here so early?"

A plethora of files spread across the coffee table meet his gaze, stacks clearly demarcating some meaning known only to the studious Speaker.

"Selecting which students to make assistant offers to. The lounge was closer than my office." The Speaker keeps his answer cordial, an olive branch to the temperamental Architect. 

Emet rises from the couch, limbs dragging with sleep, and ambles over. Vague interest bubbles up at the topic. Ah yes, the research assistant position. He's received several applicants, per usual, though he's not really_ considered_ any of them. No, sadly, what truly interested him was that student's Concepts... If only she'd applied. A pity. Strolling over to Lahabrea's stacks, Emet notes the singular file set aside from the several piles.

"What's this one?" He asks, picking it up without waiting for Lahabrea's reply. The Speaker frowns, sighing exasperatedly at his peer's forwardness. Idly flicking through, Emet considers the file's surprisingly interesting contents as Lahabrea answers.

"That one? A promising young lady, she'd be suited to any of the experiments I want to delegate this year. Though, I am given to understand, she has applied to several positions on campus." Lahabrea smiles confidently, "Hiring her is a priority, if I can convince her to join my team."

Emet checks the front of the file out of curiosity. _Of course_ Lahabrea had their photos paperclipped to the front, his dossiers were distressingly thorough. Wait, that was _His _student in the photo staring back at him. She had applied to research under Lahabrea? _Lahabrea_? And not _him_?

Emet's sudden scowl and swift exit startles the Speaker, door slamming loudly in their shared lounge. Lahabrea very carefully picks up the discarded file and stares, considering, at the smiling photo clipped to the front. Now that was interesting, the Architect flustered by one of_ his_ applicants? Lahabrea muses to himself, tapping the folder gently against his chin. Yes, this bears investigation, and perhaps an early job offer…

* * *

Slamming the door to the Architect's department is not unusual for Emet, however his bothered visage catches Hythlodeus's attention like nothing else.

"And hello to you too Emet-Selch, what has you in such a tizzy?"

Emet growls as a reply and seizes the stack of assistant applications in front of Hythlodeus. Stomping over to his own desk, he slams the pile down and begins to tear through them. Intrigued, Hythlodeus stands and stretches idly before going to his friend's desk. Emet is halfway through the stack before Hythlodeus speaks again.

"Who, dear friend, are you looking for in there?"

Emet pauses in his rampage through paper, shuddering out a sigh, before slumping back into his chair. His hands rise to cover his face, groaning at the mirth his cohort will no doubt torment him with after this confession.

"A student._ My _student." His voice is muffled behind his hands, before he drops them to continue. "Her file turned up in Lahabrea's research assistant applications. I need to see if hers made it here as well."

A brow raises silently at this most unusual display.

"And what is this remarkable student's name, who has caught your attention?" Emet sighs out the name, resigned to the teasing Hythlodeus will heap on him. Instead of the anticipated torment, however, his friend merely nods and heads back to his desk. Rifling through another stack of files, he pulls two aside and waves them cheerily at Emet.

"I believe this is who you are seeking?" Emet stumbles to his feet in his haste and swipes the pair of folders from Hythlodeus's hands. His cheery mood undiminished, Hythlodeus props his chin on steepled hands and waits for his friend's inevitable questions.

"...why do you have two of her applications, Daeus?"

"That's an interesting story,_ Emet_. Suffice to say the post treats your mail as mine on occasion, because I'm the only one that_ picks it up_." Emet waves a hand distractedly, dismissing his friend's scolding in favor of focusing on the files before him.

"As to why I have two, she applied for a TA position under my management as well as your assistant opening. Since you never mind one way or another for your requisitions..." Hythlodeus's voice trails off as he notes Emet is far too focused on the young student's application to hear him. Interesting, most interesting to hold the Architect's attention so thoroughly. A pity Hythlodeus won't be able to hire her himself, as it is apparent (at least to his eyes) that his friend will settle for no less than having _her_ as his assistant this year. The research job offer paperwork is well buried, having seen little use, and Hythlodeus begins filling it out for his friend. He gleefully looks forward to holding it hostage until Emet explains exactly_ why_ he has to have this student as his assistant.


	3. Recruitment

Class ends with the usual chiming of bells and additional homework. As you finish packing up your bag, you hear Lahabrea call your name.

"Yes professor?" He smiles broadly as you walk down to the podium, gesturing you closer with a tweed coated sleeve. The jacket suits him well, you note, clothes choice every ilm the eclectic researcher. 

"I have good news for you,_ assistant_." Your eyes widen as he pulls out your application. "Your resume was exceptional, I would be_ most_ pleased to offer you a position on my staff this year. Pay and responsibilities are here," he points to a paragraph on the offer letter and presses it into your suddenly numb hands. "I trust you will find it satisfactory, though if you have any concerns or questions please feel free to reach out-either after class or during office hours." Still swimming through the shock of _receiving an offer, and so soon_! you stammer out a quick thank you. (Take that Estinien!)  
Lahabrea looks you over, broad grin still in place. 

"While it is early to be distributing offers, I hope to hear your response in a timely fashion. There are several experiments over the next year I would be pleased to work with you on, your attention to detail would be invaluable." His eyes gleam as he leans forward. "I understand you've applied to _several _positions this year. I would hope you regard the research assistant role favourably?" 

Nodding vigorously you reply, "Research assistant is my top pick, yes!" 

Lahabrea's return smile radiates satisfaction.   
"I look forward to your favorable reply, then."

Dismissal clear, you thank the Speaker once more and head out to the hallway. Your conversation has taken long enough that the hall is clear of people leaving class, and you take the moment to compose yourself. Slumping, back to the wall, you slowly drift down to the carpeted floor. Your pulse still thrums with excitement, and you shakily raise your hands to hide your face. Deep breaths, in, out, the physical sensation grounding you and helping you through the adrenaline's aftermath.

What a day! Just this morning you had argued with Estinien, prospects uncertain, and now you have an offer in hand. A research assistant offer, no less. A muffled squeak escapes your hands despite your best effort to calm down.

"Hello there, student." A smooth voice greets you from above. Eyes widening behind your hands you still, trepidation filling you, and slowly look up to the voice's source. Hythlodeus stands above you, hands clasped behind him and eyes narrow in amusement. His fitted jacket has some snow melting on the shoulders and fur trimmed collar, fresh from the outdoors.

"Professor Hythlodeus!" Stumbling to your feet, you almost knock into him in your haste. 

"Whoa there," he extends a steadying hand, bracing you at arms length. He smiles at your flustered expression, eyes tilted up in mirth. "No need to stand on my account. You are well?"

You flush. He heard you, then--how embarrassing. "I, erm, received some very welcome news." You stumble over an explanation for your circumstances, the last thing you want is to appear like an overwhelmed freshman to the esteemed professor. Hythlodeus nods, and casts a curious glance at the class door adjacent. Eyes widening slightly at the gold name plate, he turns back to face you. 

"Mm, I have something for you that might add to your day's good news." A file appears in his open hand from _somewhere _and he offers it to you. "I would like to formally deliver an offer for you to join our department over the next year."

You take the file gently, body working on reflex, as he continues. "As you know we handle schemata and architectural engineering Concept requests in addition to teaching classes. Your meticulous coursework has caught our eye." Hythlodeus pauses, glancing to the classroom's name plate again before continuing. "And it would appear we are not the only ones who've taken note. I understand it's a bit early for offers, and you may have not been expecting to make a decision so soon?" He tilts his head at you in question, oddly bird like in his mannerism. Shaking off the second surge of adrenaline in as many minutes, you smile reassuringly at him.

"Truth be told, I'd quit my old job in anticipation of finding something else." Something_ better_. "Thank you so much for the offer, Professor Hythlodeus."

"Daeus, please." His smile is kind, genuine, inspiring a warm camaraderie with the relaxed professor. "If we're to work together, I'd prefer to drop the mouthful of formality. What _was_ your previous employment, if you don't mind me asking? Your application had 'non-applicable' listed as the sole notation."

"Oh, I worked at the cafe by the grad dorms as a barista. Not really relevant for an assistant position." You smile wryly. Hythlodeus nods thoughtfully, and takes a step back.

"Thank you for sharing, hopefully-future-assistant! I've got to get moving, but it was a pleasure meeting you. Please don't keep us in suspense!"

He waves farewell and departs as silently as he arrived. You regard the file in your hands, performance jitters now largely dispelled after chatting with the agreeable professor. A very calming presence, you could see working for him being a soothing experience. Opening the file you begin to read.

_From the desk of the Architect--_  
Wait, not from Hythlodeus? Or perhaps he just uses the same stationary as the Architect. Your eyes skim down the page and freeze at the bottom, where_ Emet-Selch's_ signature stares back at you. This is an offer, for the research assistant position,_ from Emet-Selch_. Warm giddiness blooms in your stomach, this day of unexpected events overfilling you with joy.

You practically skip back home.

* * *

Two offers! It was more than you had dared hope. Both for research assistant roles, and one of them was from the_ Architect_.

Thancred pokes his head into your room at the high pitched screech you let out.

"You doing alright in there?"

"Better than alright!" You dance around the room, offers held overhead like the trophies they are. "I got _two _offers, Thancred! Two! And they're both for assistant positions!" Grinning ear to ear, you drop the precious papers on your bed and leap to hug Thancred, arms outstretched. He catches you, spinning you around, and laughs at your exuberance. Kweh, your pet chocotiel, trills a tune from atop your dresser-never one to be left out of the celebration.

"That's fantastic news roomie, we should celebrate! It's been an age since we've gone out together, and _you _are definitely due a trip to the bar." He draws back and boops your nose, admonishing you for your lack of recent alcoholic ventures. 

Laughing, you reply in the affirmative. 

"But only if it's the Falling Snows, they're the only bar with decent food around here. I'm_ not_ joining you on the liquid diet." 

"Deal. And hey, maybe your elezen cafe regulars will be there to share the good news with!" A mischievous smile winds its way across his lips, and you give your longtime roommate a hard_ look_. The last time he grinned like that you'd needed to lock him out, ladies on both arms and another bringing up the rear--all of them sloshed to the seven hells. 

You learned early on that Thancred parties hard (and hold his drink well), and the two of you had reached an understanding that your shared suite was not to be host to such. Going out to let loose became your habit, home was for sleep and study. The agreement has worked well throughout your undergrad years, keeping the shared space clean and calm, and in exchange for the one place on campus that you can be stress free you help him cram for exams. That tradition continues into your graduate years, albeit with less time for drinking on your end. Working at the cafe took much of your free time. 

You grab your coat and usher Kweh back into his birdcage, the small chocotiel rubbing up against your fingers for a goodnight pet. Tossing his sheet over the cage takes only a moment, and you exit your room to see Thancred just finishing lacing up his boots. 

"After you." He makes a suave bow as he opens the door, and you venture out into the cold. Exuberance as much as the cold keeps your face flushed and warm. Dealing with the offer letters will come tomorrow. Tonight you will celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> Woo series! I'll keep going on this as long as the prompts last :)
> 
> Aiming for weekly updates. 
> 
> I read [Bunsenpai's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai) [Headcanons of the undateable NPCs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869681/chapters/35873898) AU Short: University, which sparked some ideas culminating in this!
> 
> Thanks as always to the [J&T discord](https://discord.gg/B9mGtHS) for their infectious enthusiasm <3
> 
> Additional thanks to [Starships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starships/pseuds/Starships) for chapter 1+2 beta!


End file.
